Jedi Academy: Prologue
Jedi Academy: Prologue is the first story of the Jedi Academy saga. Premise Although this saga is unconnected to Mammals of the Old Republic, it follows a similar premise: humans replaced by anthro mammals. Also, I have decided to place some outside animals in here along with some Disney ones. The most prominent are my female version of Fox McCloud and Krystal (They are sisters). the female Fox plays out the part of Luke. This is not the same as the real story this is inspired by, the video game of the same name, Jedi Academy. Things are changed or moved as needed. Krystal is the Leia equivalent, but she is already a Jedi. Also appearing is Fox's love interest in the Vixen of the Stars stories that they are drawn from, Dante O'Donnell, a male wolf who was once an imperial assassin charged with killng Fox. This is in Nick's POV. Stay tuned for a story of adventure, love, a fox, a rabbit, and a galaxy. Story Things have changed in the galaxy. It has been a few years since the Battle of Endor, when the galaxy celebrated the demise of the tyrant Shere Khan, who had ruled much of the galaxy for over two decades as head of the Galactic Empire, with his armored enforcer, the fox called Darth Vader, at his side. Now, the Empire was slowly but surely falling apart. As for me, well, my name is Nick Wilde. I am just a simple fox from Coruscant, wearing the common tan clothes of a mammal just trying to make his way in the galaxy. I am aboard a transport ship, headed for the jungle moon of Yavin 4 to be trained as a Jedi. I was proven to be Force-sensitive when, somehow, someway, I constructed a lightsaber despite never having been trained to use one or build one. Sighing, I look around the transport of mammals and aliens of various sorts. That's when I see her. She was a bunny, and a beautiful one. She had grey and white fur, and vibrant purple eyes. I couldn't help but be drawn to her. She comes over and sits by me, introducing herself as Judy Hopps. She also said that she was a native of Dantooine. chosen by the headmistress of the Jedi Academy. She wore a blue-colored bodysuit that showed off her excellent figure. She didn't have a lightsaber yet, but I knew that she would soon. We began to talk for awhile. Eventually, we hit the Yavin system. Suddenly, we were struck by something, causing us all to be jolted. The pilot said that we were about to crashland on the surface of Yavin 4. Judy and I brace ourselves. It was a horrible way down, but we survived, and were unharmed, just shaken. Upon getting out of the wreckage, we were met by a beautiful blue vixen who wore brown robes and a brown hooded cloak and had a lightsaber hilt hanging at her side. It was Krystal McCloud, heroine of the Rebel Alliance and sister of Jedi and destroyer of the original Death Star. Together, they were the daughters of James McCloud, the Jedi fox who had become Darth Vader, and Vixy McCloud, the former queen and senator of Naboo. She looked at all of us, asking if we were all right. I nodded. Then, Fox McCloud herself appeared. She was every bit as beautiful as the stories said she was. She wore a black-colored bodysuit and prominently had her lightsaber at her side. She looked at us, then told us to follow her. We then arrived at some ancient-looking ruins, which had obviously been there for thousands of years. It was from these ruins that, years before, the attack on the original Death Star had been launched, and it is now where Fox had established the new Jedi academy, in accordance with what her Jedi masters, the legendary wolf-dog Balto Kenobi and the green alien Jedi master Yoda, had prepared her for. We listened to her speak, and how we were now part of a great legacy. She assigned both Judy and I to one of her recently appointed Jedi masters, a tiger named Rich Clawson. Others present included Fox's husband, a former Imperial assassin turned Jedi wolf named Dante O'Donnell, as well as various others. The first order of business was for those who had not done so to build their lightsaber. As one who had already done so, I was allowed to vaguely guide Judy in the process. Before long, she brandished a lightsaber with a purple blade, one that matched her eyes. It was a good compliment to my blue blade. I couldn't wait to be a Jedi. Category:Jedi Academy saga Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Star Wars-themed stories Category:Crossovers Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV